


Шикигами

by Honocho



Category: Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honocho/pseuds/Honocho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хиромаса поставил чашечку с такой силой, что саке расплескалось во все стороны. Он вытер пальцы о хакама, чтобы успокоить рвущиеся в клочья нервы. «Очень хорошо, я признаю это. Я хочу знать. Ты спишь со своими шикигами?»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шикигами

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shikigami](https://archiveofourown.org/works/137763) by [glitterburn (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/glitterburn). 



Двойные ворота распахнулись, и Хиромаса подхватил свои широкие рукава, переступая порог. В саду, среди россыпи фиалок, в ожидании стояла женщина-шикигами с вежливым, но пустым выражением на лице. 

Хиромаса бросил взгляд в сторону усадьбы. 

\- Сэймэй дома?

Шикигами сделала жест, который Хиромаса не смог интерпретировать, и, отвернувшись, пошла прочь.

Хиромаса последовал за ней и сделал еще одну попытку:

\- Сэймэй. Он здесь?

Шикигами оглянулась через плечо и одарила его улыбкой, которая могла означать что угодно. Хиромаса вздохнул. Ему бы очень хотелось, чтобы она или любой другой шикигами, которых он иногда встречал в доме Сэймэя, отвечали на его вопросы. Даже простого «да» или «нет» было бы вполне достаточно. Но все они, казалось, только и делали, что хихикали да улыбались – по крайней мере, шикигами-женщины.

Хиромаса не мог понять, почему Сэймэй мирится с этим. Или, скорее, он мог представить, почему, но предпочитал, чтобы его мысли этой области не касались. 

Шикигами провела его через галерею, двигаясь грациозно и молчаливо. Хиромаса восхищенно рассматривал ее сложную прическу, украшенную целой короной из множественных канзаши. Длинная, шелковистая лавина волос стекала по спине и рассыпалась крупными кольцами на скользящем за шикигами широком шлейфе. Сегодня, отдав дань жаркой погоде, она оделась в бледно-розовое платье без подкладки, с узором из хризантем. 

Хиромаса разглядывал очертания ее тела, плавное покачивание бедер, белую кожу шеи. Ее аромат – что-то цветочное и непритязательное – щекотал его обоняние. Хиромаса сморщил нос и перевел взгляд на энгаву.

На привычном месте стояли кувшин саке и две чашечки. Синий с золотом веер лежал наполовину раскрытым неподалеку от внешней колонны, будто хозяин отбросил его, когда вскочил и выбежал по какому-то срочному делу. Признаков самого Сэймэя нигде не было.

Хиромаса вздохнул.

\- Где он?

Шикигами повернулась к нему и указала на саке. Снова улыбнулась, и глаза ее светились знанием, которым она не собиралась делиться.

\- Очень хорошо. Тогда я подожду здесь, – Хиромаса взялся за горлышко кувшина. Шикигами заставляла его нервничать, к тому же день был жарким, и его мучила жажда. 

Шикигами склонила голову и снова захихикала. Этот звук отвлек Хиромасу от саке, и он взглянул на девушку. Меж ее пухлых, вишнево-красных губ он заметил кончик языка и блеск зубов. Только женщины, сотворенные магией Сэймэя, могли себе позволить бросить вызов принятому в обществе тщательному чернению зубов, отдавая предпочтение вульгарному естественному цвету, белому, как у клыков животного.

Любопытство придало Хиромасе дерзости. Он огляделся вокруг и сделал шаг к шикигами. Та смотрела на него, продолжая улыбаться. Ее зубы белели, как жемчуг. Зачарованный, Хиромаса приблизился еще на шаг. Интересно, каково это – прикоснуться к шикигами, поцеловать ее, очертить языком белые зубы? 

Темные глаза шикигами блеснули. Казалось, она читает его мысли и насмехается над ним.

Он протянул руку, осторожно, неуверенно. Но лишь только поднял ее, как тут же и уронил в нерешительности. Хиромаса сглотнул, собрался с духом и попытался снова. Трепеща от смятения, он задержал дыхание, растопырив пальцы у бледного лица шикигами.

\- Не стоит быть таким робким. Смелее. Она не кусается. 

При звуке голоса Сэймэя за спиной, Хиромаса от неожиданности заорал и отскочил назад. Пытаясь отойти от шикигами на почтительное расстояние, он запутался в волочащемся подоле собственного платья. 

Шикигами смеялась над ним, даже не потрудившись поднести рукав к лицу и хоть как-то скрыть свое веселье.

Краска бросилась в лицо Хиромасе. Изо всех сил пытаясь прийти в себя и успокоиться, он повернулся к Сэймэю.

\- Я не… Я не имел в виду ничего дурного.

\- Любопытные люди никогда не имеют в виду ничего дурного, – Сэймэй пересек энгаву с раскрытым свитком в руках и уселся к колонне рядом с оставленным веером. Рукава его каригину были отстегнуты, а под ним надето несколько слоев шелка – темно-синего, белого и лазурного. Сэймэй положил свиток на колени и погрузился в чтение. 

Некоторое время Хиромаса смотрел на него. Ему не понравилось вмешательство Сэймэя в его исследование. Возможно, сейчас стоило извиниться и оставить друга в покое. В раздумье он бросил взгляд на шикигами. Та хихикнула, прихорашиваясь. Хиромаса почувствовал себя увереннее от ее незатейливых знаков внимания и улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Прежде чем ее трогать, спроси позволения, – вдруг произнес Сэймэй.

Нахмурившись, Хиромаса обернулся к Сэймэю.

\- Спросить ее? Или тебя?

\- Брось, Хиромаса! – Сэймэй поднял взгляд от свитка и изогнул брови. – Ее, конечно.

\- Конечно, – пробормотал Хиромаса себе под нос. Он повернулся к шикигами, поклонился и спросил: 

\- Госпожа, могу ли я прикоснуться к вам?

Шикигами опять рассыпалась смехом и одарила его таким взглядом, что Хиромаса назвал бы его кокетливым, если бы она была обычной женщиной. Судя по всему, к нему отнеслись благосклонно. Воодушевленный этим, Хиромаса сдвинул рукава к локтям и протянул руки. 

В этот раз он не испытывал волнения – присутствие Сэймэя сдерживало его эмоции. Осталось любопытство, однако теперь это было скорее исследовательский интерес, нежели чувственный. 

Хиромаса, что-то бормоча себе под нос, прикоснулся к щеке шикигами. Она была теплой и живой. Кожа без намека на пудру на ощупь напоминала лепесток орхидеи, но не обладала воздушной хрупкостью цветка. 

Шикигами склонила голову, прижимаясь щекой к его пальцам. Хиромаса взял в ладони ее лицо, и у него перехватило дыхание. Длинные ресницы опустились, и Хиромаса почувствовал жар ее тела. Умеют ли шикигами краснеть? Похоже на то, даже если он не обнаружил никаких признаков румянца на бледной коже. Зачарованный, он перевел взгляд на ее рот. Шикигами надула губки, приоткрыла их… Теперь она походила уже не на цветок, а на женщину, желающую соблазнить. 

Приятное возбуждение ускорило ток крови по венам. Хиромаса придвинулся ближе, желая схватить шикигами. Прикосновений было уже недостаточно, он хотел привлечь ее к себе. Шикигами подняла голову и посмотрела на него затуманенным взглядом, подчиняясь.

А спустя один удар сердца шикигами вдруг согнулась, будто сложилась пополам. Ее глаза на миг изумленно распахнулись, и она превратилась в бумажную куклу, плавно падающую на пол.

Хиромаса не мог оторвать взгляда от тонкого белого силуэта, мягко скользящего в воздухе и приземлившегося на пол у босой ступни Сэймэя.

\- Теперь твое любопытство удовлетворено? – лукаво спросил Сэймэй.

\- Да, – Хиромаса опустился на колени на татами, все еще глядя на бумажную куколку. Он потер подушечки пальцев друг о друга и улыбнулся. 

\- Она была такой нежной на ощупь! Не совсем такой, как я представлял. 

Сэймэй разглядывал его с веселым интересом. 

\- Подозреваю, что ты представлял ее бумажной. 

\- Бумага! – Хиромаса наполнил две чашечки саке и откинулся назад, вертя свою чашечку в руке. – Не то, чтобы бумага. Я догадывался, что она будет другой. Не похожей на обычную женщину, я имею в виду. Но я думал, ее кожа будет холодной, как плоть демона.

Его мысли омрачились воспоминаниями о том, как холодна была кожа Суке-химэ, когда ревность и страх обратили ее в демона. Она умерла на его руках, теплая, женственная и… будучи человеком. Но в памяти сохранилась не прекрасная молодая женщина, которой она была, а мстительный демон, в которого обратили ее собственные чувства.

\- Шикигами не демоны, – резко произнес Сэймэй, словно тоже вспомнил смерть дамы Суке-химэ. Он пригубил саке и вернулся к чтению.

Хиромаса прислонился спиной к колонне и стал смотреть в сад. День был полон истомы. Цветы дремали на солнце, их тяжелые головки поникли. Даже Мицумуси не было видно. Он бросил взгляд на бумажную куклу. Сэймэй прижал ее ступней, пальцы ног касались рукава маленькой фигурки.

Это зрелище нервировало Хиромасу. 

\- Откуда они являются? – спросил он.

\- Они все время вокруг нас.

\- Я не об этом, – Хиромаса взглянул на Сэймэя. – Их сходство. Откуда оно? Неужели все шикигами цветка азалии всегда одного облика? И те, что ты создаешь из бумажных кукол – они же не имеют отличительных черт в контурах, так как же ты делаешь их такими похожими на настоящих придворных дам? 

Сэймэй отметил пальцем место в свитке. Поднял голову, игривая полуулыбка притаилась в уголке рта. 

\- Сдается мне, ты пытаешься окольным путем выяснить, не вкладываю ли я в них образы знакомых мне женщин.

\- А это так? – Хиромаса залился смущенным румянцем.

\- Возможно.

\- Сэймэй!

Сэймэй рассмеялся и продолжил чтение. 

Какое-то мгновение Хиромаса спорил со своей мудростью, стоит ли продолжать расспросы. Но поскольку он никогда и не утверждал, что мудр, то продолжил:

\- Я спрашиваю только потому, что это бы имело смысл, если бы они были похожи на женщин, которых ты знал до...

Свиток свернулся с хлопком. Сэймэй отложил его в сторону и одарил Хиромасу нечитаемым взглядом.

\- До чего?

Хиромаса немного сник под его взглядом.

\- До меня.

\- Ах… – Сэймэй слегка поджал губы. – Помнится, я говорил тебе однажды, почему я использую шикигами. 

\- Потому что это удобно, – Хиромаса никогда не забудет тот день, когда он впервые ступил в его дом. Он заколебался, прежде чем добавить:

\- И ты держишь их рядом для своих… личных нужд. 

Сэймэй бросил на него острый взгляд.

\- Да.

Хиромасу вдруг отчего-то крайне заинтересовало содержимое своей чашки. Он изучал ее пристально, восхищаясь цветом и сиянием глазури, сверканием солнечных бликов на поверхности саке. Он ждал, что еще скажет Сэймэй, боясь того, что может услышать, и одновременно желая этого.

Он метнул быстрый взгляд на Сэймэя и заметил, что тот взял свой веер. Закрыл его и провел согнутыми пальцами вдоль его длины, поглаживая подушечкой большого пальца плотно сложенный край. Снова раскрыл наполовину, расправляя натянутую бумагу, неспешно обдумывая. 

Хиромаса растерялся. Все то время, что он знал Сэймэя, он никак не мог понять, как это Сэймэю всегда удавалось свести все к нелепости одним простым жестом. Хиромаса откашлялся, исполненный решимости вернуть себе преимущество.

\- При дворе ходят слухи о тебе и твоих шикигами.

\- Да? – Сэймэй приподнял брови. – Моих шикигами видело так мало людей, что мне даже любопытно, кто же распускает эти слухи?

Хиромаса скрыл свою дрожь. Он сам пошел на это. Одним глотком он допил саке и наполнил чашечку снова.

\- Говорят, у тебя с ними отношения.

Вот. Он сказал это. Хиромаса ждал, напряженно застыв.

Сэймэй усмехнулся. 

\- И почему некоторым людям так нужно выдумывать всякие глупые истории, чтобы оправдать совершенно обоснованные расспросы? 

\- Потому что некоторые люди не хотят отвечать на совершенно обоснованные расспросы.

\- Нет. Может быть, я не отвечаю, – глаза Сэймэя блеснули. – Но, возможно, я бы ответил, если бы ты прямо признался в своем любопытстве и даже, возможно, в своих похотливых мыслях… 

Хиромаса поставил чашечку с такой силой, что саке расплескалось во все стороны. Он вытер пальцы о хакама, чтобы успокоить натянутые нервы. 

\- Очень хорошо, я признаю. Я хочу знать. Ты спишь со своими шикигами? 

Сэймэй с треском раскрыл веер и спрятался за ним, смеясь.

\- Сэймэй! – вскричал взволнованный Хиромаса, скрывая тревогу за угрожающим тоном. – Это не ответ.

Смех оборвался мягкой улыбкой.

\- Зачем тебе так нужно это знать? 

\- Потому что… – Хиромаса запнулся. Он не мог заставить себя признаться в истинных причинах. «Потому что я не хочу думать о том, как ты прикасаешься к шикигами так же, как я прикасаюсь к тебе. Потому что я всего лишь человек, а они ками, и я не могу соперничать с ними. Потому что я не могу смириться с мыслью о том, что ты можешь быть с кем-то еще, кроме меня»

Вместо этого, беспокоясь, что долгое молчание выдаст его, Хиромаса произнес:

\- Потому что я просто хочу знать, на что это похоже – спать с шикигами.

\- Неужели? – Сэймэй отодвинул в сторону веер, выражение его лица было удивительно спокойным. – Что ж, Хиромаса.

\- Да?

Сэймэй приподнял ногу, поднял бумажную куклу, поставил на ладонь и протянул Хиромасе. Кукла стояла, балансируя.

\- Возьми ее домой и узнай сам.

Хиромаса отпрянул:

\- Я не… Я имею в виду, в этом нет никакой необходимости…

Золотые отблески на веере вспыхнули, когда Сэймэй начал плавно помахивать им. Осторожно сжатая в его руке фигурка затрепетала на легком ветерке.

\- Минамото-но Хиромаса отказывается от шанса на удовольствие? Я удивлен. Тем более что шикигами не нуждаются ни в нежных ухаживаниях, ни в льстивых стихах, и не станут ничего требовать на следующий день, – Сэймэй взглянул на Хиромасу острым взглядом. – Можно сказать, шикигами – идеальный партнер в постели.

\- Ты слишком жесток, Сэймэй.

\- Я? – тот положил веер на колени и, потянувшись, дунул на бумажную куклу. Она скользнула вперед, будто танцуя, затем изящно опрокинулась и вспорхнула с ладони. 

Хиромаса поймал куклу прежде, чем она упала на пол. Он расправил ее и отложил подальше от себя.

\- Я допустил ошибку, спрашивая тебя о столь личных вещах.

Сэймэй издал смешок.

\- Может, поговорим о чем-нибудь еще, если ты не против? – попросил Хиромаса.

\- Конечно. Это не я начал обсуждать сексуальные отношения с шикигами.

Краска бросилась в лицо, но Хиромаса не стал отвечать на мягкий укус Сэймэя. Вместо этого он сменил тему разговора.

\- Ты слышал, что некий дух третирует барабанную башню возле Южных ворот?

\- Конечно. Это я ему сказал, чтобы он пошел туда.

\- Ты?.. – Хиромаса уставился на Сэймэя, пока тот не поднял брови и не улыбнулся. Восприняв это как шутку – а может, это и не было шуткой, Хиромаса частенько не мог определить точно – он рассмеялся и позволил себе расслабиться.

Оставшаяся часть дня прошла приятно – в беседах, тишине и распитии саке. Усилившаяся было жара начала спадать с наступлением вечера. Цветы сбросили с себя унылое оцепенение и потянулись вверх, навстречу мягкому свету и свежему ветерку. Мицумуси отважилась появиться в саду в человеческом обличье, ее белое кимоно шелестело при каждом шаге. 

Наконец Хиромаса вздохнул. 

\- Что ж, Сэймэй. Наверное, мне пора домой. 

Он замолчал, позволяя тишине повиснуть между ними. Он ждал приглашения, чтобы остаться – если во второй половине дня было слишком жарко, чтобы заниматься любовью, то вечером было бы прекрасно. Хиромаса пришел сюда не ради постели Сэймэя, но сладкий аромат просыпающихся цветов, напитавший воздух, возбуждал желание ощутить щедрое и чувственное наслаждение в прикосновениях любовника. 

Хиромаса подождал еще мгновение, но Сэймэй никак не показал, что разделяет его желание. Казалось, он совершенно не заметил намека, взял с пола свиток и вернулся к чтению. 

Разочарованный, Хиромаса поднялся на ноги и засуетился, расправляя складки своего платья. 

\- Спокойной ночи, Сэймэй.

\- Спокойной ночи, Хиромаса, – тот даже не поднял глаз.

Помедлив еще немного, Хиромаса смирился с отказом. Он повернулся, медленно и тяжело ступая по галерее. Полированные доски энгавы нагрелись от солнца, и он поспешно отрывал ступни от пола.

\- Хиромаса, – окликнул его Сэймэй негромко. – Ты кое-что забыл.

\- Да? – развернулся Хиромаса, пытаясь сообразить, что же он мог забыть. 

Сэймэй указал на бумажную куклу. Она стояла прямо, раскинув руки. 

\- Ох, – Хиромаса уставился на нее, затем на Сэймэя. – Но… Нет. Благодарю. Все хорошо. Я не хочу знать.

Он продолжил свой путь к выходу.

\- У тебя будет такая возможность лишь однажды, – сказал Сэймэй с насмешливыми нотками в голосе. – И какая возможность!

Хиромаса остановился, задетый его словами. Не оборачиваясь, он отрезал:

\- Секс есть секс, Сэймэй. Не имеет значения, с женщиной или еще с кем-то. В любом случае это всего лишь секс.

Как только Хиромаса это сказал, то тут же пожалел об этом и захотел взять свои слова обратно. Он закрыл глаза, потрясенный своей бестактностью. Но прежде, чем нашлись слова для извинения, Сэймэй встал и подошел к нему. Незакрепленные рукава его каригину волочились за ним, притягивая свет раннего вечера к узорному белому шелку.

Хиромаса беспомощно смотрел на него. К счастью, казалось, Сэймэя не обидело его дурацкое замечание. С бесстрастным выражением лица, точь-в-точь, как у бумажной куклы, которую он держал, Сэймэй приблизился и засунул куклу за отворот платья Хиромасы.

\- Я не…

Сэймэй прижал палец к его губам, и Хиромаса умолк.

\- Возьми, – интонации Сэймэя были мягкими, но настойчивыми. Он одарил Хиромасу долгим взглядом и отступил. – Они знают твои самые сокровенные желания. Именно это и делает их идеальными партнерами для постельных утех.

Хиромаса уставился на него. Его самые сокровенные желания… Он сунул руку в платье, нащупал бумажную куклу и сжал, сминая в кулаке. Сглотнул, жестоко комкая бумагу, с трудом выдавил улыбку.

\- Спокойной ночи, Сэймэй.

\- Спокойной ночи.

Вечерний воздух остудил его пылающее лицо. Хиромаса шел напролом через кусты, все еще пряча руку с зажатой в ней бумажной куклой в складках ткани. Он проигнорировал веселое прощание Мицумуси, думая только о том, как бы поскорее покинуть сад Сэймэя.

Как только двойные ворота в поместье захлопнулись, он вздохнул и вынул руку из платья. Слуга возился с воловьей повозкой, давая ему возможность изучить бумажную куклу. Та выглядела безобидной, печально поникшей и измятой. 

Хиромаса почувствовал себя виноватым, что изуродовал ее, но затем напомнил себе, что это всего лишь бумага. В ней самой, без Сэймэя, не было никакой магии. Всего лишь вырезанная фигурка. Ничего больше. 

Хиромаса бросил ее на дорогу. Забрался в повозку, поднял занавеси и выглянул. Бумажная фигурка валялась в пыли, одинокая, потерянная, позабытая всеми. Ветерок играл с нею, заставляя трепетать. Казалось, она тянула к Хиромасе свои ручонки, словно умоляя вернуться.

Он опустил занавеси. Это всего лишь бумажная кукла. 

* * *

 

Хиромаса вернулся домой к вечерней трапезе. Он поел скорее по привычке, нежели проголодавшись, а затем уединился в своих комнатах. На столике лежали письма, ожидающие его внимания. Он выбрал одно из них наугад, привлеченный цветом и текстурой бумаги. Послание не содержало ничего важного – обычное приглашение на обед с одним из аристократов четвертого ранга, у которого была юная и якобы весьма привлекательная дочь. Содержимое оказалось недостойно той бумаги, на которой оно было написано, и Хиромаса со вздохом отбросил письмо на стол. 

Старый слуга заглянул в комнату и остановился, скрытый за пологом. 

\- Господин, ваша ванна готова.

\- Очень хорошо, – Хиромаса снял придворную шапку и поставил ее прямо на отвергнутое письмо. Встал, и слуга, подойдя ближе, помог ему выпутаться из мягких складок одежды. Это было обезличенное прислуживание, нечто, что Хиромаса воспринимал как само собой разумеющееся. Мыслями он находился не здесь, и слуге пришлось не раз заговорить с ним, пока Хиромаса не обратил на него внимание. 

\- Господин? – слуга держал в руке измятую, пыльную бумажную куклу.

Хиромаса отдернулся, громко ахнув, коротко выдохнул со свистом, а затем выхватил куклу.

Слуга выглядел озадаченным.

\- Что это, господин? Может быть, это чары мастера Инь-Ян?

Это дало Хиромасе время на размышления. Он не знал, что за заклинание Сэймэй сотворил над шикигами. То, что куколка умудрилась проследовать за ним сюда и забралась за пазуху, к самому сердцу, означало силу значительно большую, чем Хиромаса мог предположить. Встревоженный, он держал фигурку за широкие рукава и всматривался в ее пустое лицо. 

Внезапно ему пришла в голову одна идея. Он присел, расчистил стол и приготовил тушь. Взял лист тонкой, бледно-зеленой бумаги и написал: «Твоя щедрость излишня». Он не стал приписывать стихов – Сэймэю лирика была без надобности.

Хиромаса подул на влажную тушь. Когда она высохла, он вложил бумажную куклу в послание и связал его концы. 

\- Жимолость, – сказал он. – Принеси мне букет жимолости.

Слуга вышел и вскоре вернулся, неся целую охапку золотых и розовых цветов. Они раскрылись в тепле, наполнив комнату ароматом. Хиромаса отобрал самые красивые стебли, сплел их между собой их же длинными усиками, таким же образом прикрепил к ним письмо.

Он вызвал посыльного и велел ему бежать со всех ног в поместье Сэймэя, пока городские ворота не закрыли на ночь. 

\- Доставь письмо прямо в руки, – сказал Хиромаса. – Ответа не будет. 

Мальчик-посыльный взял письмо, удивленно взглянув на такое обилие цветов. Как только он удалился, Хиромаса крикнул ему вдогонку:

\- Если Абэ-но Сэймэя не окажется дома, перебрось письмо через стену его поместья. 

Довольный найденным решением, Хиромаса продолжил приготовления к принятию ванны. Одетый только в дзюбан, он вошел в ванную комнату. Слуги скрылись за ширмой, тихонько переговариваясь, пока развешивали на просушку одежду и суетились со свежей. Хиромаса выскользнул из дзюбана и залез в офуро, погружаясь в ее горячие объятия со стоном наслаждения. 

На поверхности воды плавали лепестки роз. Он уставился на них. Это было обычным делом – добавлять в ванну для аромата свежие или засушенные цветы, но сейчас все, о чем мог думать Хиромаса – это шикигами. Что если из розовых лепестков возникнет женщина? Он прижался спиной к стенке офуро, и его сердце забилось быстрее скорее от паники, нежели от жара. Тело расслабилось, вода утягивала его вниз. Один из розовых лепестков настойчиво подплывал к нему – все ближе и ближе.

С воплем Хиромаса плеснул на него водой. Вместо того чтобы быть отброшенным волной, лепесток оказался еще ближе, коснулся руки. Хиромаса отлепил его от кожи и, шипя, с отвращением выбросил на пол. 

Естественно, подобными звуками он переполошил слуг, которые тут же выглянули из-за полога.

\- Господин, – позвал один из них после короткого молчания. – Что-то не так с вашей ванной?

\- Да! Розовые лепестки! – Хиромаса сгреб лепестки с поверхности воды и выплеснул их из ванны на пол. – Избавьтесь от них!

Двое слуг поспешили к нему. Один собирал мокрые лепестки с пола, пока второй, словно цапля, выхватывал из воды остальные. И только когда последний лепесток был извлечен из ванны, Хиромаса расслабился. 

Пожилой слуга приблизился к офуро с гребнем в руке.

\- Вас беспокоят розовые лепестки, господин? 

Старик служил у него еще с тех пор, когда Хиромаса был ребенком, что давало ему некоторую свободу в разговоре, но сейчас Хиромаса нахмурился. Он не собирался ничего никому объяснять. Вместо этого снова оперся спиной о бортик ванной и позволил слуге расплести ему волосы.

Он медленно погружался в воду, пока она не коснулась подбородка. Волосы упали на плечи, все еще умащенные маслом для укладки в пучок и влажные от пара, наполнившего ванную. Слуга принялся их расчесывать короткими плавными движениями. 

Хиромаса оставил без внимания несколько неосторожных движений гребнем. Он сидел неподвижно, вдыхая пар. Пот скопился в уголках его рта. Жар затуманивал зрение, словно слезы, постепенно подступала сонливость.

Он не должен был говорить с Сэймэем так грубо. Получилась не просто болтовня о шикигами, и это заставило Хиросаму пожалеть о своих словах. Откровенно говоря, его вообще не должно касаться, с кем Сэймэй делит постель. Обсуждение шикигами само по себе было довольно плохой затеей, но присовокупить к ошибке оскорбление – это непростительно. 

И еще он солгал. Любовь с Сэймэем была иной. Секс с Сэймэем был иным, захватывающим и неожиданным, изобретательным и эмоциональным. Вышколенный в традициях вежливой и утонченной куртуазности, уверенный в том, что охота интригует сильнее, нежели поимка, Хиромаса принес все свои предвзятые мнения и в постель. Сэймэй, дикий, несдержанный – воистину наполовину животное, научил его ценить иные удовольствия и продемонстрировал, что с некоторыми любовниками поимка бывает лишь прелюдией к самой охоте. 

Но иногда Хиромасе хотелось чего-то большего. Порой он ощущал не то чтобы сдержанность – с Сэймэем невозможно быть сдержанным в постели – но дистанцию между ними, даже когда они были вместе. В такие моменты Хиромаса чувствовал себя одиноко. Его придворные понятия о разделенной любви казались неполноценными, и он испытывал чувство, будто обманывает Сэймэя, принимая его великодушие и платя взамен чем-то слишком поверхностным.

С Сэймэем Хиромаса жаждал постоянства, но, в то же время, и боялся его. При дворе возможности ожидали за каждой ширмой, кокетливо выглядывали из-за каждого веера. Отказаться от таких предложений было бы невежливо, это могли бы счесть даже попранием обычаев, и не имело значения, скольких женщин он удовлетворил – свое собственное удовлетворение он получал только с одним мужчиной. Он замечал, как ревнуют другие, но никогда не страдал от ревности сам. До тех пор, пока не узнал Сэймэя. Хиромаса хотел приручить того, кого невозможно приручить, понять то, что понять невозможно, и такие мысли пугали его.

Он никогда не знал, что такое смущение, прежде чем встретил Сэймэя. Возможно, до Сэймэя он никогда по-настоящему и не знал, что такое желать. Именно поэтому его пугало то, что шикигами могла предложить ему. Его самые затаенные желания были его самым большим страхом. 

Резкий рывок за волосы выдернул Хиромасу из размышлений. Он зарычал, и ярость господина заставила старика-слугу отступить в испуге. Хиромаса погрузился в воду с головой, будто хотел выполоскать из нее все свои мысли. Он оставался под водой с открытыми глазами, пока не почувствовал, что задыхается, затем вынырнул, хватая ртом воздух, и закрыл глаза.

\- Господин… – пробормотал слуга, уговаривая его снова опереться на бортик. 

Хиромаса подчинился, разум слегка успокоился. Он позволил старику вымыть свои волосы и снова их расчесать. Но едва он расслабился, легкое движение у фусума привлекло его внимание.

\- Что там такое? – позвал он.

Голоса перешептывались, назойливо и неразборчиво. Когда Хиромаса повторил свой вопрос, мальчик-посыльный крадучись вышел из-за ширмы и преклонил колени, прижимая руки к груди. Его дыхание было хриплым – видимо, он проделал всю дорогу от дома Сэймэя бегом. 

Хиромаса подбодрил его улыбкой.

\- Ты доставил письмо?

Мальчик потупил взгляд.

\- Господин, ворота были закрыты. Я постучал, но мне никто не ответил.

Раздался всплеск, когда Хиромаса пошевелился.

\- И тогда?..

\- Я сделал то, что вы приказали, господин. Я перебросил послание через стену. 

\- Хорошо.

\- Но, господин… Кое-что еще… – мальчик поднял голову. Он выглядел напуганным. – Когда я вернулся сюда, я обнаружил ваше письмо, всунутое в щель между сёдзи. 

Звук, будто ветер пронесся по голым ветвям, прошелестел между слуг. Даже старый слуга, расчесывавший волосы господину, замер и что-то пробормотал.

Хиромаса уставился на посыльного. А потом рассмеялся. 

\- Ладно, ладно, парень. Ты ведь пошутил, да? Письма не доставляются сами собой. Ты просто не ходил в дом господина Сэймэя, не так ли? Письмо все это время было при тебе. Что это было – тебя отвлекла дама, или кто-то из друзей позвал с собой?.. 

Мальчик замотал головой, слезы полились из глаз. 

\- Нет, господин! Я сделал так, как вы велели: я взял письмо, отнес его в дом мастера Инь-Ян и перебросил через стену. Стража на воротах подтвердит вам – один из стражников выбранил меня за то, что я выхожу за ворота после захода солнца. Потом я вернулся и нашел письмо здесь. На ваших сёдзи. 

Он сунул руку за пазуху и вытащил письмо. Хиромаса подал знак, и мальчик приблизился, трясущимися руками протягивая послание. 

Хиромаса принял перекрученную зеленую бумагу, не обращая внимания на расплывающиеся на ней пятна от мокрых пальцев. Жимолость, однако, сменила веточка фиалки. Принюхавшись, сквозь ее тонкий запах он различил аромат жимолости. 

Хиромаса отбросил фиалку и развязал письмо. Бумажная куколка исчезла. Под его собственным посланием изящным почерком Сэймэя был приписан ответ: «Я настаиваю».

Хиромаса, подняв тучу брызг, плюхнулся обратно в ванну, сжимая послание в руке. Тушь размылась и расплылась по влажной бумаге. Он скомкал письмо и запустил им в стену. 

\- Нет, Сэймэй. На этот раз я не играю. 

Он отпустил посыльного, вышел из ванны и позволил слуге обернуть себя простыней. Остальная челядь появились из-за ширмы, неся свежее платье на выбор. Памятуя о том, как тепло было вечером, Хиромаса выбрал сочетание тончайших узорчатых шелков хвойно-лиственных оттенков. 

Когда старик-слуга закончил его одевать, одна из дам, прислуживающая его матери, весьма острая на язык девица, вошла в комнату и произнесла, прикрыв лицо веером:

\- Ваша гостья ждет, господин.

\- Гостья? – Хиромаса вздернул брови. – Я не жду никаких гостей.

\- Ох, но она здесь… – дама запнулась. Она выглядела растерянной. – Дама, одетая в хризантемовое кимоно. Я взяла на себя смелость послать за закусками…

Хиромаса вылетел из комнаты.

* * *

 

Шикигами поднялась на ноги, когда он вошел в спальню. Блюдо с деликатесами стояло перед ней нетронутым. Невзирая на гнев, Хиромаса задумался – а нужна ли пища шикигами? Однако тут же отбросил эти мысли и повернулся к ней.

С уже опущенными занавесями и расставленными ширмами, придающими свиданию интимность, комната казалась маленькой, наполненной тенями. Возможно, ему стоило бы потребовать светильники, но, конечно же, слуги предполагали, что Хиромаса пожелает насладиться свиданием в полумраке. В любом случае, видеть, что шикигами делает, нужды не было.

Шикигами улыбнулась, все такая же восхитительная и притягательная в сгущающихся сумерках, как и освещенная солнцем на энгаве Сэймэя. Не в силах сдержать себя, Хиромаса шагнул ближе и коснулся ее так же, как и тогда: провел по щеке, невесомо погладил шелк на плече. 

И отступил.

\- Я даже не знаю, как к вам обращаться, госпожа.

Ее улыбка потеплела, но шикигами по-прежнему хранила молчание. 

Хиромаса отвернулся. Он подошел к тонкому занавесу, скрывающему постель, коснулся его, чувствуя трепет ткани под пальцами. 

\- Прошу вас, не обижайтесь, госпожа, но… Это не то, чего бы я хотел, – он вздохнул утомленно, одновременно чувствуя облегчение. – «Мое самое заветное желание» – сказал он. Даже Абэ-но Сэймэй порой понимает некоторые вещи неверно.

Он усмехнулся, больше над собой, чем над шикигами, и повернулся к ней. 

\- Вам лучше уйти, госпожа. Вы… 

Хиромаса замер. Дама в хризантемовом кимоно исчезла. На ее месте стоял Сэймэй.

Он был одет только в три слоя шелка, те же белое и красное платья, что были на нем в тот день в деревне Изумо. Без длинных церемониальных хакама, полупрозрачной белой блузы и шлейфа он выглядел почти так же, как в тот миг, когда был готов вот-вот перевоплотиться в Амэ-но Узумэ. 

Хиромаса сглотнул.

\- Сэймэй?..

Ответа не последовало. Тишина повисла между ними. 

С дрожащим выдохом Хиромаса осознал свою ошибку. Настоящий Сэймэй никогда не появился бы перед ним полуодетым как сейчас. Это, должно быть, шикигами, воплотившая его желание – его самое сокровенное желание. 

Дыхание перехватило, Хиромаса отшатнулся, вскинув обе руки, словно в попытке защититься, и замер, смущенный своей реакцией. Почему он должен бояться своего самого заветного желания? Если это шикигами, то его единственная цель – доставить наслаждение Хиромасе. Он будет предугадывать каждую его фантазию. 

Хиромаса выпрямился, уверенность постепенно возвращалась к нему. Он приблизился к Сэймэю-шикигами и внимательно осмотрел пол. Он хотел убедиться. Обойдя вокруг шикигами, он нигде не обнаружил бумажной куклы, и, стало быть, бумажная кукла сейчас стояла перед ним в облике Сэймэя.

Шикигами смотрел на него с легким любопытством во взгляде. Это больше, чем что-либо еще убедило Хиромасу, что это шикигами, а не Сэймэй. Настоящий Сэймэй сейчас уже вовсю смеялся бы над ним. 

Довольный своими рассуждениями, Хиромаса скрестил руки на груди и оглядел шикигами. Одежды плотно облегали тело Сэймэя, подчеркивая яркий белый красными всполохами у горла и внутри широких рукавов. Оби, туго опоясывающий тонкую талию, шелк, ласкающий бедра… Без формальной верхней одежды Сэймэй выглядел беззащитным.

Впечатленный способностями шикигами представить именно то, что Хиромаса всегда хотел, он все же испытал легкое разочарование, что идеальный образ оказался незавершенным.

\- Сэймэй, – произнес он. – Распусти волосы.

Легкая рябь насмешливого веселья всколыхнула взгляд Сэймэя, но прежде чем Хиромаса укрепился в подозрениях, она исчезла. 

Все еще храня молчание, Сэймэй опустил глаза, потянувшись к пучку. Узел развалился. Сэймэй встряхнул головой, и его волосы рассыпались по плечам. Угольно-черные пряди упали на лицо и одна из них попала в рот.

Он поднял взгляд и посмотрел на Хиромасу. На мгновение он показался шальным, и Хиромаса с трудом сглотнул. Сэймэй улыбнулся и провел пальцами по губам, убирая волосы. Кончик языка почти кокетливо коснулся нижней губы. 

Хиромаса во все глаза уставился на него. Он вспомнил женщину-прислужницу и ее белоснежные зубы. Возможно, все шикигами обладают дивным соблазнительным ртом. Они не разговаривают, но их губы обещают наслаждение.

Сэймэй шагнул к нему.

\- Сэймэй, – Хиромаса отступил. Он даже представить себе не мог, что шикигами может взять на себя активную роль. Нервное ожидание скрутило живот, когда он начал мысленно перебирать все свои тайные желания, которые скрывал с тех пор, как они с Сэймэем стали любовниками. Которое из них выберет шикигами?

Хиромаса почувствовал, что весь горит, и растерялся. Случайно наступил на конец постельного занавеса и поскользнулся на шелковой ткани, оказавшейся между его босой ступней и полированными досками пола. Покачнулся, на мгновение потеряв равновесие, и схватился за полог, спрятавшись за ним. Наполовину скрытый шелком, Хиромаса наблюдал за тем, как Сэймэй медленно шел к нему, опустив подбородок, прожигая взглядом. 

Хиромаса издал слабый звук. Это заставило Сэймэя остановиться и поднять голову, его глаза на краткий миг расширились. У Хиромасы возникло внезапное чувство, что на него охотятся. От этой мысли пересохло в горле, и он с трудом сглотнул. Хиромаса попятился, и теперь между ними оставалась лишь расстеленная постель. 

Занавеси перепутались и заколыхались от его движения. Хиромаса нервно хохотнул, выдохнув в панике пополам с возбуждением. Полупрозрачный шелк затуманивал все вокруг, превращая настоящее в подобие сна. Полог создавал иллюзию безопасности.

\- Сэймэй! – прошептал он с вызовом. – Что ты хочешь?

\- Хочешь, – мурлыкнул Сэймэй-шикигами.

Хиромаса моргнул. Почему он не подумал об этом раньше? Шикигами-мужчина разговаривал. Немного, но достаточно, даже если это была имитация чужих слов. Разговор казался безопасным, и Хиромаса решил продолжить его, чтобы продлить прелюдию хотя бы еще немного. 

\- Сэймэй, – он вцепился в прозрачный занавес обеими руками, возбужденный своей собственной дерзостью. – Иди сюда. 

Сэймэй остановился, будто раздумывая, что делать дальше. Хиромаса ожидал, что тот метнется вокруг постели, и приготовился бежать в противоположном направлении. И тогда шикигами фыркнул точь-в-точь как настоящий Сэймэй, отчего Хиромаса засомневался еще сильнее. 

Но все мысли разлетелись, когда Сэймэй, вместо того чтобы обойти постельный полог, достал из рукава веер и раздвинул им занавеси. Он проскользнул внутрь, позволяя ткани опуститься за собой. Тени сгустились вокруг его фигуры, вплелись в волосы, словно он принес сумерки с собой. 

\- Хиромаса… – позвал он игривым тоном. Раскрыл веер, наполовину заслонив им лицо, так что только глаза мерцали. Осторожно двинулся вокруг постели, словно танцуя, ступая легко, почти не касаясь пола. 

Занавеси затрепетали, задетые его плечом. Хиромаса чувствовал рябь под своими пальцами. Он знал, что ему нужно отступить, поощряя охоту, но он стоял, ожидая, доверившись защите тонкого барьера последней занавеси. 

Сэймэй встал перед ним, их разделяли только занавес и веер. Хиромаса не мог заставить себя встретиться с ним взглядом, боясь вопроса, который читался в глазах. Он уставился на веер, синий со вкраплениями золота. По спине пробежала дрожь – шикигами взял любимый веер Сэймэя. Или это тоже была всего лишь иллюзия, и настоящий был сейчас в руках настоящего Сэймэя? 

Сбитый с толку, Хиромаса нахмурился. Словно почувствовав его растерянность, Сэймэй опустил веер и сделал шаг к занавеси. Они соприкоснулись. Сэймэй поднял подбородок, его взгляд остановился на губах Хиромасы. Тонкая ткань все еще висела между ними. Хиромаса не знал, что ему делать – отступить, откинуть полог или…

Сэймэй поцеловал его. Нежный, мягкий поцелуй, лишь легкое прикосновение через тонкий шелк. Ошеломленный, Хиромаса забыл, как дышать. Сэймэй снова поцеловал его, требуя ответа. Шелк на их губах повлажнел. 

Хиромасе не нравилась эта преграда между ними. Он попытался отбросить полог, но Сэймэй издал недовольный возглас и поцеловал его в третий раз. Хиромаса подчинился, раскрывая губы для поцелуя. Сэймэй лизнул их, еще сильнее увлажняя ткань. Хиромаса чувствовал во рту привкус шелка. Он терся о язык, лишая вкуса Сэймэя.

В нетерпении Хиромаса попытался схватить Сэймэя через занавесь. Услышал треск захлопнувшегося веера, и это одернуло его. Хиромаса слегка отстранился, когда Сэймэй поднял веер вертикально. Он замер, глядя на него. Веер резко опустился, и этот приказ невозможно было трактовать иначе. 

Хиромаса подчинился, преклоняя колени. Кровь гулко стучала в ушах, тьма сгустилась вокруг него, обдавая жаром и осознанием происходящего.

Сэймэй опустился на колени на постель. Раскрыл веер и принялся покачивать его плавными медленными движениями, подманивая взмахами Хиромасу ближе. Хиромаса заколебался перед занавесом – поднять его или вползти под ним? Стоило ему только положить руки на ткань, веер замер.

Хиромаса бросил взгляд на Сэймэя:

\- Я хочу прикоснуться к тебе.

Золото на веере замерцало. Шикигами улыбнулся уверенно и как-то по-лисьи: 

\- Я буду прикасаться к тебе.

Веер опустился, поймал конец занавеса и поднял его. Хиромаса завороженно смотрел, как ткань поднимается пядь за пядью, как Сэймэй убирает вуаль между ними. Вскоре он уже был не в силах ждать дольше. Поднырнув под шелк, Хиромаса вполз за полог и встал на колени рядом с Сэймэем.

Веер упал на пол. Занавес опустился на место, сгустив тени вокруг них. Хиромаса задыхался от близости. Он попытался придать себе уверенности.

\- Теперь… – произнес он. – Теперь, Сэймэй, ты мой.

\- Мой, – повторил шикигами, но его интонации были иными, собственническими.

Возбуждение накатило с новой силой. Хиромаса протянул руку и коснулся ворота платья Сэймэя, пытаясь расстегнуть. Он уставился на его горло, такое белое даже в сумерках. Ему снова захотелось поцеловать его. 

Конечно, его желание было так легко прочесть! Сэймэй, предупреждая его, придвинулся ближе. Верхнее платье на бедрах распахнулось, являя взору красный шелк под ним. Хиромаса, осмелев, дерзко огладил его – ногу, грудь, шею, волосы, лицо. Кожа Сэймэя была не такой, как у шикигами-женщины – не настолько нежная, но такая же теплая и живая. 

\- Целуй, – сказал Сэймэй, и это снова был приказ. 

И снова Хиромаса подчинился. 

Теперь, освобожденные от разделявшего их шелка, поцелуи Сэймэя были мягкими, головокружительными. Хиромаса склонился в его объятия, и это движение отозвалось тупой болью в груди, болью столь сладкой, что она уже не казалась болью. 

Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Хиромаса прошептал:

\- Произнеси мое имя.

Сэймэй посмотрел на него.

\- Хиромаса.

Хиромаса вздохнул, ощущая власть его взгляда, растекающуюся, словно жар по венам.

\- Еще.

\- Хиромаса… – на этот раз Сэймэй произнес его имя иначе: мягче, глубже. 

\- Пожалуйста… – потрясенно прошептал Хиромаса. – Я хочу тебя. 

Сэймэй рассмеялся. Его глаза горели желанием, когда он раздевал Хиромасу. Руки путались в слоях тончайшего шелка, пальцы касались и ласкали обнаженную кожу, словно выводя некие, известные ему одному узоры. 

Выгибаясь и замирая, Хиромаса выдохнул, когда Сэймэй распахнул его дзюбан и припал губами к ключице. Хиромаса откинул голову, прижимаясь к шикигами и почти заскулив, когда Сэймэй, осыпая поцелуями его грудь, прихватил зубами сосок. 

Член Хиромасы подрагивал, твердый от прилившей крови. Хиромаса потерся им о Сэймэя, желая идти дальше, познать больше. Он задержал дыхание, когда Сэймэй толкнул его на смятую одежду. Хиромаса поерзал, вдыхая его запах – уже не цветочный аромат шикигами-женщины, но глубокий и мужской, почти животный. Этот запах забивал нос, воруя дыхание. «Лиса на охоте», – хотел он сказать, но стоило ему только открыть рот, с губ сорвался лишь стон желания.

Сэймэй навалился всем телом, подминая под себя. Хиромаса был не в состоянии решить – подчиниться или бороться. Внезапный испуг заставил его задрожать. При всем его опыте в искусстве любви, именно в этом он был новичком, его тело никогда прежде не испытывало вторжения. 

Сэймэй, словно читая его мысли, издал мягкий ободряющий звук. 

Хиромаса выдохнул. Сэймэй, такой теплый, такой сильный на нем… Их тела соединены, прижатые друг к другу. Эрекция Хиромасы упиралась в бедро Сэймэя. Правда была в том, что Хиромаса сдался, и это осознание, жар и запах заставляли его желать большего. Он позабыл свой страх, сосредоточившись только на ощущениях. 

Он смотрел, как Сэймэй скользил рукой по всему его телу. Хиромаса думал, что знает себя, но сейчас чувствовал, будто создан заново, обнаруживая новые формы удовольствия. 

Он извивался под шикигами, бесстыдный от желания. Сэймэй перекатил их обоих на бок, лицом друг к другу. Он продолжал обнимать Хиромасу, не позволяя ему освободиться. Даже в полутьме Хиромаса видел его улыбку и теплый, ласковый взгляд. В это мгновение шикигами выглядел совсем как человек.

Это было так неожиданно, что Хиромаса ахнул. Неужели он ошибался? Возможно ли, что это вовсе не шикигами, а настоящий Сэймэй? От этой мысли его тряхнуло. Настоящему Сэймэю он не смог бы отдать всего себя и полностью раскрыться. Его любовником должен был стать шикигами, прекрасная фантазия, которая никогда не осудит его, не будет насмешничать или дразнить поутру. 

Но сейчас было не до сомнений. Он отчаянно вскрикнул, когда Сэймэй коснулся его члена и взял в горсть мошонку, лаская. Хиромаса толкнулся бедрами, воздух вырывался из легких коротким резким стаккато. Было совершенно очевидно, что Сэймэй прекрасно знал, как нужно к нему прикасаться. Рука шикигами скользнула дальше, поглаживая чувствительную кожу между мошонкой и анусом.

Хиромаса вскрикнул, прижимаясь сильнее. Зажмурив глаза, стиснул зубы от невероятных ощущений, утопая во все возрастающем наслаждении. Он ощутил танец рук Сэймэя на ягодицах – то сжимающих, то оглаживающих ладонью. Со стоном желания Хиромаса лег на живот с безмолвной просьбой, чтобы Сэймэй накрыл его собой и по-хозяйски заявил права на него своим телом.

\- Хиромаса… – промурлыкал Сэймэй, его дыхание щекотало загривок.

Он поцеловал выступающий позвонок шеи Хиромасы, лизнул напрягшиеся мышцы. Хиромаса застонал, ощутив, как рука поползла ниже, как сильные пальцы решительно раздвинули ягодицы. Он не мог позволить себе говорить, потому что боялся того, что может сказать, но с его губ сорвался поток бессвязного и беспомощного лепета – голодного, жадного, молящего о большем. 

Шелк с шорохом скользнул по его бедрам, когда шикигами освобождался от одежды. Рука Сэймэя пробралась под бедра Хиромасы и крепко обхватила член, понуждая приподняться выше. 

Хиромаса охнул, задыхаясь, и его беспокойство вернулось снова, когда он почувствовал, как твердый член Сэймэя прижимается к его обнаженной коже. Он ощутил, как на него капнуло теплой влагой, и вздернул голову, а сердце стучало, словно молот. Он вцепился руками в кучу сброшенной одежды, комкая ткань в кулаках.

Сэймэй придавил его сверху, головка члена толкнулась между ягодиц Хиромасы. Хиромаса подавил стон, лишь тоненько проскулил, чувствуя прохладную и жидкую смазку – масло, догадался он, хотя откуда его взял шикигами, он не знал, да и это не было важно. 

Хиромаса лишь охнул, когда Сэймэй сжал его член. Он подался назад, когда плоть шикигами уперлась в его анус. 

\- Ох, Сэймэй… – простонал он, слова вырвались сами собой, когда Сэймэй вошел в него двумя резкими толчками. 

Путаясь в комке одежд, Хиромаса подался назад, навстречу вторгшемуся в его тело члену, расставляя ноги шире и раскрываясь. Он тяжело дышал, стараясь сосредоточиться на новых ощущениях, пока Сэймэй со стоном наслаждения толкался глубже. 

Ощущения оглушили Хиромасу, лишая дара речи. Было неприятно, странно и немного неловко, саднило и жгло, но этот дискомфорт был новым и необычным ощущением. Он обернулся и бросил взгляд на сосредоточенное лицо Сэймэя, увидел длинную прядь, влажную от пота, покачивающуюся в такт движениям поверх распахнутых одежд – красной и белой.

Его сердце сжалось от страха и желания.

\- Сэймэй…

\- Ш-ш-ш…

Сэймэй начал двигаться, сначала осторожно и мягко, но затем со все возрастающей страстью, даже свирепостью. Хиромаса подавался назад, встречая каждый толчок, поощряя – еще, сильнее, глубже. Шикигами дернул его за член – движение безо всякого присущего настоящему Сэймэю изящества – но Хиромасе было наплевать. Было хорошо, тело сотрясала безудержная дрожь, дыхание рваными выдохами срывалось с губ. Пот щипал глаза. Хиромаса зажмурился, желая не видеть, но только лишь чувствовать. 

Сэймэй взял совершенно безумный темп. Хиромаса никогда еще не чувствовал себя таким наполненным, уязвимым, совершенно не владея ситуацией. Наслаждение пьянило его. Он хватал ртом воздух, сжимаясь вокруг члена Сэймэя и слушая, как тот рычит, всем телом ощущая его реакцию.

Толчки стали неровными, резкими. Хиромаса вскрикнул, почувствовав, как горячая жидкость пролилась в него. В то же время Сэймэй сжал пальцы на его члене. Оргазм шикигами довел удовольствие до пика, и внезапный всплеск наслаждения заставил Хиромасу кончить, выплескивая семя резкими пульсирующими брызгами. 

Хиромаса упал, все еще содрогаясь от медленно откатывающего оргазма. Он ощущал липкую влагу на животе и бедрах. Она пачкала шелка под ним. Наплевать. Мысли метались в голове, пытаясь нащупать остатки разума. 

Он боялся потерять себя для Сэймэя. Сейчас он знал – то, чего он боялся, невозможно. Он никогда не потеряет себя, когда Сэймэй предлагал только завершение. 

Хиромаса вздохнул. Его сердце билось так быстро, что ему казалось, будто он на волосок от смерти. Он лежал неподвижно, изломанный наслаждением, уплывая куда-то. Самым краешком сознания он почувствовал, как Сэймэй вышел из него, услышал тихий вздох и шуршание шелка. Сэймэй лег на спину рядом с ним. Он излучал жар, его кожа была влажной от пота. Хиромаса повернулся к его теплу, тесно прижимаясь к любовнику, пробормотал что-то и схватил Сэймэя за волосы, притягивая ближе.

Сэймэй усмехнулся.

\- Хиромаса, – промурлыкал он нежным голосом, – это всего лишь секс?

Слова достигли разума, но разум не мог сосредоточиться на них. Хиромаса боролся с туманом, окутавшим его, пытаясь вспомнить, где он уже слышал эту фразу. Его голова кружилась от изнеможения.

\- Сэймэй, – прошептал он. Его пальцы сжали прядь волос, прижимая их к щеке. Они были мягкими, как шкурка лисицы. – Сэймэй…

Сон взял его более деликатно, нежели любовник.

* * *

 

Наутро, когда Хиромаса проснулся, он тут же принялся искать среди скомканной, заляпанной семенем одежды бумажную куклу. 

Но его поиски были тщетны.


End file.
